insanity
by giselle of the fire
Summary: "It will ruin you. Destroy your sanity. You will go insane."


**word prompt: Insanity**  
**disclaimer: i do not own Marvel or AoS.**  
**reviews and favs are love!**

* * *

There's a buzzing in her head. She hears it for a while before realizing that she's unconscious and needs to wake up, but she had a bad feeling about this. She feels like waking up would be the wrong thing to do. That it would lead her into something she didn't want.

She should have listened to herself.

Her eyes fluttered open and the lights blinded her and her vision was blurred to an extent. It took a while before everything started to clear. She looked around a few times before realizing that she was in a cell. Well, a room with no windows.

She tried to move, but something restricted her from even moving her hands. Her mind told her not to look but she did anyways, and when she did, she found herself strapped down in some kind of body chamber. She's bloody and there's so many wires attached to her.

Then she remembers. They came. Hydra came and ambushed the Bus, took everyone away. He took her and dragged her down here. They found out important information about her and her status as an 0-8-4. They wanted her. They wanted to dissect her and experiment on her and find out why she was an 0-8-4 in the first place. When she wouldn't talk, they tortured her. When she still didn't talk, they tortured her to the point of exhaustion and unconsciousness and put her in this stupid chamber.

She thinks that all the pent up stress and pain is about to unravel. She thinks that the torture had begun to take a toll on her body. Her mind.

And it did.

She found herself beginning to cry. She's damaged and there is no one to come save her. The team is probably rotting who knows where. No one is going to come for her. She's no one special, and it's even worse now that her mind is destroyed beyond repair.

She can't even wipe her tears. These straps contain her and she screams in frustration.

The door creaks open and she immediately regrets crying, knowing that she can't wipe the wetness away and she'll look weak.

The person who opened the door walks closer to her and she doesn't even have the strength to look, but she knows who it is. It's him. He was the reason why she was here, connected to all these wires, doing who knows what.

He presses a few buttons and the chamber opens only allowing her air to breathe. The wires don't stop and she doesn't feel any better. She can feel the cold air hit her open and bleeding wounds.

"Skye," He says, gentleness in his voice.

She laughed, coughing on the blood in her mouth. The irony of it, she thinks. He sounds so gentle, yet what they were doing was the complete opposite of gentle.

She cannot move, so she can't react to the sudden movement of his hands caressing her forehead and hair. It's wet there. Blood and sweat, obviously.

She manages to shake his hand away from her head.

"Skye, please." He says and she glares at him.

She coughs before trying to talk.

"Get away from me, you monster." She snarls.

He's hurt. She can see him wince.

"Skye, please. I didn't mean for you to get hurt. If you had talked, you wouldn't have been put through all that pain."

She manages to pull a smirk.

"I will never talk. You guys are evil. You are all evil."

He closes his eyes and thinks.

"We are not evil. I know that the things we do may seem horrifying, but we are trying to change the world. We will mold it into a New World. I'll get rid of anybody standing in our way, Skye. Anybody except for you."

"You're a fucking liar. You've hurt me enough already. Just kill me."

"I never wanted to hurt you! You were never supposed to be a part of this. When I joined Garrett, I clearly told him that you were off-limits, but that was before we found that you hid secrets from all of us. From Shield."

"Shield was my secret. They knew and they kept it hidden. I was a forbidden subject."

"And that is why Hydra wants you. They want to know what you are. What you did to kill all of those agents 24 years ago. Skye, please. Please just talk. I don't want them to hurt you anymore. This chamber, it will cause you pain you've never imagined."

Skye wanted to laugh. Pain she's never imagined? What kind of pain is there?

"I'd rather die than give you information. Unlike you, Agent Ward, I am a loyal person. I am loyal to Shield. I am loyal to my family. And you are not my family." She practically spits.

"Skye, you don't understand. I love you. I'd do anything to keep you safe, but they know you're my weakness. They won't kill you. I just want to keep you away from this. As far as possible. If you talk, if you tell them, they'll have the information they want and you can leave and live life with Rising Tide, or whatever. Just stay as far away from this war as possible. I love you, Skye. It fucking hurts to see you like this, but you need to believe me."

She smiles at him. He thinks it's a genuine smile.

"I have been part of this war since I was born, Ward. Way before you came into the picture. You don't love me."

He growls in frustration and she can see him breaking. There are tears in his eyes.

"I do! I fucking do! I love you, Skye. You were never a part of this. I didn't expect you. You were the unknown variable. And I will do whatever it takes to keep you safe, don't you get that?! This machine! It's not safe, you're not fucking safe. Just do what they tell you! This machine will ruin you. It will do things to your mind that will make you regret living and that's the last thing I want for you. I want you alive and happy and well."

His hands are moving as he talks and there's an anger in his voice that she can clearly hear.

"And pray tell, what will this machine do to me?" She asks, smile growing wider.

"It will ruin you. Destroy your sanity. You will go insane."

Her smile turns crooked and wicked and she scoffs.

"I already am."

* * *

**i originally posted this on my tumblr (_ queen-skye_). I do lots of drabbles based on words & things that come up in my head, so yeah! thanks for reading.**

**xoxo**


End file.
